Doki Doki
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: A number of letters send back and forth that unravel the mystery between Kagome's and Sesshomaru's love.


**A/N: ** This is a challenge for **Paradise_Kiss **'s "Paradise's Correspondence Challenge!" down on Dokuga.

Hope you guys enjoy this! And remember: this is a first for me, so don't be extremely harsh.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

_**Doki Doki!**_

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**_**  
><strong>_

"_Dear Sango,_

_It's been a while since I last send you a letter but, I have to say this, I didn't have the time to even breath properly since I arrived in Tokyo. It's hard and college is just as you said it would be: a pain in my butt. Furthermore, I have to be extra careful with this over enthusiastic Inuyasha that just chases after me like I'm some super delicious piece of stake, though we have been friends forever now. I'm getting tired of the same routine every day all day but, I can't change this no matter how hard I try. It's frustrating._

_Oh, and don't blame me for not being able to read half of this letter! It wasn't my original idea so you just have to be satisfied with this piece of crappy paper that I found in the mountain of files I have in my room right now. I still haven't finished with all the moving and I'm starting to get really frustrated with the mountain of boxes that decorate my room. And to think that I plan on being a house designer. It's lame I tell you! Lame!_

_But that has to be a story for another time. I guess this will be the first letter out of many till I make my computer work. That old bucket is making me look like a fool and I still haven't received the laptop I asked my mother to send me. I have a lot of papers to make for my classes and I can't type them. I wish I could make you hear my groans of pure hatred for this stupid teacher that finds it amusing to make me look like a complete idiot when I bring him my written papers saying that I am too old fashioned. That damn prick is going to die by my hands one of these days. _

_You are probably wondering who I am talking about, right? Well, I have five classes with him on art design in the eighteenth century and he always gives a lot of homework, smirking in my direction every time. I swear this schmuck is making fun of me every single time. Who cares that he's good looking, like some sort of demon Adonis? I don't! He's evil, pure EVIL! He's a sadist in a class full of masochistic girl, not that I consider myself one of them, but I have to tell you this little story about him._

_He's name is Sesshomaru Tashio, a very mouth watering teacher at my University, a taiyoukai – don't even dare question my sanity when you read these lines! I have had enough wet dreams about him to know that I just slipped on the wrong side of this world – that makes my reiki go wild whenever he is near, with this stoic, icy mask that never breaks. But what is worst out of this is the fact that, when our eyes meet a little smirk tugs at his lips and he just seems... devilishly! I have the distinct feeling that he looks like that only at me, because I am the best in my class if I can say so myself, with all the bullying that he makes me go through; but when he is in class and one of the female students – don't worry! This demon is liked by both girls and boys and I know why, too! – throws herself at his feet, asking him out, or just tells him that she is free and pretty much horny, he makes her look like a bitch in heat that can't control herself. And she just moans there! I feel so small and disgusted whenever he is like that, that I can't concentrate on the class, always looking away from him. _

_Why? You may ask... But I don't know if I can tell you. It's the way his youki washes all over the class when something like this happens that gives me the impression that he dislikes it more than he shows. Not that he ever shows any kind of emotion, though I know that this silver headed demon has a small black heart in that wide chest of his. It's really annoying how he just throws every single girl – or boy... I was there when he received this breathless confession from one of his older students - out of his way like none of them are good enough for him. Prince of Ice! I wonder if he had a stick up his ass or if he is just a jerk at heart!_

_Hmm... what else... Oh! I almost forgot to tell you how he looks! Hmm... where should I start from? He is tall and, I mean, really REALLY tall, muscular but not buff, lean, he has wide shoulders, his arms and legs are... wow... I can't really describe him to match his profile, but I will try making you picture him, at least his face... To put it simply, he is one gorgeous male with perfect physique, living up to his name – and I mean it! He truly is the "Killing Perfection" to the smallest detail - . His skin is ivory pale, perfect and smooth, he has long silver hair, just like moon rays if you can imagine that, just as shiny and beautiful. His eyes are like two smothering pools of gold that just engulf you if you stare too much into them but, what makes him really breath taking, are the magenta stripes on his cheeks, two on every cheek, the velvety, midnight blue half moon on his forehead and the reddish like stripes on his eyelids. I think I found a picture of him in my room mates album – her name is Kagura and she's one of the masochists I told you about earlier! She just loves to be thrown to the side by him... God! – and I will send it to you with this letter._

_What else... I don't know! If something does come to mind, I will write it down and send it to you! Cross your fingers and pray that my laptop will arrive by the time you will read this. I hate to just write all the time! My hands will turn gray or blue, depending on the color of my pen, if I continue on like this! _

_Yours truly,_

_Kagome" _

**-x-x-x-**

_-_**x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"**To: **youkai_slayer. hotmail .com

**Subject: **Finally! I have a computer!

**Text:**

Sangooo, I don't know if you got my last letter, but I can't believe I finally got my computer. You should read the letter too, 'cuz I won't be writing that story one more time. It's bothersome enough that I wrote it the first time and out of annoyance. And it completely slipped out of mind to tell you how I was doing... See what he does to me? That damn youkai! I realize now that all I did was complain about him, but as of now, I will start my little personal war against him.

*insert evil laugh* Yes, my dear friend, Kagome Higurashi will throw that bastard off the course and will make him surrender at her feet. But I will make that sort of plan later on after I pass my first exams, which, if I can say this without being caught and slaughtered for abuse of foul language, is the shittiest time of the year. The creeps they call college professors make up this stupid ass subjects on their respective classes and expect us to just know everything, like bullshit taught to the second years. And to top everything, this slime bags – because you can't call a fifty year old man anything else after he tries to grope you several times a week – don't pass the girls if they don't "pay" them something. I know a couple of these creepy ass old farts that expect nothing else from their female students.

Grrr... what am I supposed to do now? I don't want sleep around with these carcasses for passing grades! Sure, I'm no prude virgin, but this is simply disgusting. What should I do, Sango-chan! "

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"**To: **futuristic-miko. hotmail. com**  
><strong>

**Subject: **Old man crisis

**Text:**

Oh, I'm glad you have your computer now so we can speak more freely. Text messages and calls do us no justice because we can never finish our discussions and we always find something to do or there is someone that interrupts us or we ran out of cash or battery. Well, I already read your letter and I have to say: you do complain too much about certain things. So what if this Sesshomaru character is so nasty with others and just simply treats you like you are his favorite toy, never seizing with his torments simply because he enjoys them? You should at least be happy that he isn't molesting you like all the other teachers. Plus, it's a treat, the best thing ever to have a young and mouth watering professor like him around. If I was you I would be the first to come to his classes and watch him talk. Damn girl! You don't know a good thing even if it hits you across the face really hard.

Now, about the other problem at hand... To tell you the truth, I don't know what to say about it. I do understand that you are in a pinch but I can't really help you. Maybe if I ask Miroku for some help he will find some solutions. He does have some very important friends across the world in the best colleges out there, so maybe he will talk to someone to stop this crazy thing. Bottom line, I will talk to him about this, so you just study everything like the smart girl I know you are and don't worry too much. Remember you entered at the best Art University in the world with your own powers, so don't chicken out now!

Changing the subject to something more pleasant, what else have you seen around? How's Inuyasha doing? Still trying to get under your skirt just because you look like his ex-lover? Any fresh meat you can sink your teeth into?"

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

" **To: **youkai_slayer. hotmail. com

**Subject: **Thank God you exist!

**Text: **

Thank you so much for helping me, Sango! You just brightened up my world. A lot! Plus, you are right! I managed to get into this University on my own, so that means that I am good at this. Thanks for remind me this. I couldn't confide in anyone else but you!

As for your questions and the little commentary on my actions... well, I can't help it! You should just see him and hear the mocking tone he uses to understand why I'm not so thrilled to have him as a teacher, though I have to say that he is one of the few that doesn't request sex from his students to pass them. He is the best professor out here and I have to be thankful to the Gods for at least this. But knowing that he treats me like a toy isn't as reassuring as you make it sound. I don't want to be treated like that! I have my own pride to consider, you know! I didn't let Hojo treat me like his possession and I will, for sure, not let **him ** push me around like I'm this disposable object!

Oh, and Inuyasha is fine. After two months spend here, with me constantly refusing him and almost beating him to death right in front of some girls he had previously tried to win over, he finally stopped chasing me. To be honest, I think he had met his ex-girlfriend in this campus not too long ago and they are together as I type these lines. I sure giggled at his honest response! He said something like_: 'Kagome! I'm currently in a relationship with Kikyo, so I can't return your feelings. I am very sorry to just break your pure heart but my own soul is calling for her and only her. I am sure you understand and you will forgive me for not spending more time with you!' _ Well, so much for my '_romance' _ with him.

As for the others... Well, nothing really good jumped at me from all the men here. Sure, I found this really bad ass looking third year named Bankotsu but he is way too flimsy for my taste, though his looks are topnotch. He likes to sleep around and that annoys me to great lengths, though he seems interested in me. Too bad of his stupid ways, right? Hm... let me see... there is this sweet guy that seems interested in me, I think his name is Ryura, though I find him only attractive. Sure, he's smart and the best out of the third years but he is a sadist and quite the arrogant jerk – not that anyone could top Mr. Icicle –. Who else... Kouga is out of the question. If you guys didn't know, he mated Ayame! That was a shocker for me too! Then, there is Suikotsu but he's a friend of Bankotsu, so thank you but no! And... what's his name... ah! Hoshiyomi, one of my history teachers, though he is married. Well, no harm done in salivating after him from the distance. Lol.

This is all I could remember right now. It's nine o'clock and I think my fatigue over the past week is catching up with me and demanding some pay. Sorry for not telling you more, Sango but, if I have the time, I will send you a longer e-mail. Right now I am way too tired to even see the keyboard. Kiss your perverted hubby from me!"

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"**From: **Miroku

**Text:**

I heard about you problem from Sango, Kagome-chan and I have to say that this is the worst time to tell me something like this. The tests they give you right now aren't the definitive ones they will give you in September for example but they do count, so I understand your predicament. I will talk to someone that pulls most of the ropes in that University of yours but I don't know what will happen after this, forgive me for saying this. I will talk to your history professor too, so you will be safe from this things, but I don't know for how long.

Stay safe and hang on tight! I do hope that you are enjoying your stay there."

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"**From: ** Kagome

**Text:**

Thank you, Miroku, for taking out of your time to help me. I appreciate it! Oh and, can you please not tell Hoshiyomi-sensei that I told you about this? I have a bad feeling about this problem, so I hope you understand why I'm asking this of you. Thank you again!"

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"**To: **futuristic-miko. hotmail. com**  
><strong>

**Subject: ** Finished

**Text:**

I am happy to hear about that, Kags. Can you at least send me some photos of these men so I can salivate too? *insert laugh* *cough* don't mind me too much! Miroku just made me laugh, so I was trying to make fun of someone. Sorry!

Where was I? Oh, yes! I talked to Miroku after you send him that last message about one week ago and he told me he talked to those people and everything is going to change. He didn't give them your name, though they asked a couple of times. Quite nosy I can add! But, never mind that. It seems that the man in charge of the University is one of your professors, so you are quite lucky that he already had the feeling that something like this was happening, otherwise he would have never believed you. Miroku told me that he was quite skeptic about this affair but, when my perverted hubby told him that the person that told him about this was one of his students and that she was – yeah! His tongue slipped and told him that it was a she! Sorry! – the best in her year, this part-time dean – he is the one that controls the Art University but this happens only when he feels like it or when the matter is way too serious to leave it in the hands of those incapable of doing something – accepted everything and told him that he will do what he can. I wasn't with Miroku when he had talked with this person so I don't know how he looks, so you can be careful around him but, I don't think it matters. Miroku told me that he was one of the younger professors at your University and, if I remember correctly, Sesshomaru Tashio and Hoshiyomi aren't the only ones – I looked up your teachers on the internet. So you are going to be fine.

How's the studying going? I hope you passed your first exam with flying colors!"

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"**To: **youkai_slayer. hotmail. com

**Subject: ** HELP ME!

**Text:**

ALRIGHT! YOU WERE WRONG SANGO! OH SO WRONG!

I don't know what happened but after your last e-mail about a week ago, someone told Sesshomaru about me because he started to talk more to me about my grades and about what I want to do in the future! SESSHOMARU – the really cold and indifferent youkai I told you about when this whole thing began! I was so dumbfounded that I could barely talk to him at first, then everything started to change. The old farts stopped treating me like they did all the others, like they were afraid of something or someone if they even tried to touch me and this made all my colleagues look funny at me and the girls started to tyrannize me. I don't really mind their mischief but I am getting the distinct feeling that, because the old geezers don't hit on me anymore and both Sesshomaru and Hoshiyomi started to talk to me more, inviting me at coffee breaks and presenting me prospects I didn't even dream about, they hate me with a passion. My books start flying out the class window, legs stretch out in front of me all of a sudden so that I can trip and maybe break my neck, my room is filled with angry letters that tell me to stay away from them and I receive glares from everywhere. I am, as of now, terrorized because the worst tormentor out there is my own roommate.

Kagura, the daughter of Naraku, Miroku's business partner, is sprouting nonsense about me wherever she goes of how I allured Sesshomaru in my bed by black-mailing him with something. My grades have gotten better since I can't go out of the house without being attacked by some flying flowerpot or stack of books but that seems to make them even angrier. Recently, a flier with a couple of things about my romance with both Sesshomaru and Hoshiyomi has started to be passed around the campus and, not only my own college but the ones around mine as well, received it. It's useless to say that I can't even look out of the window. Worst of all, although I get up in the morning before any of them get to wake up, I still have to endure everything when I am in class. Though they never say anything when I'm around one of the two above-mentioned professors, I still feel their heated glares fixed on my back as I walk around with them.

I can't impose on them for protection but I wish they would stop talking to me so openly. I wish they could just clarify everything because no one listens to me anymore, calling me a whore and a cheat. I'm a bit distressed here, Sango. I don't know what to do. I enjoy talking to them, especially because Sesshomaru isn't as I originally thought him to be: sure he's arrogant and a sadist, but he sure looks out to those around him. He is warmer than any other man I have ever met. He is sweet and attentive though he never shows or admits it. I understand now why these girls like him so much, though I know for a fact that I am the first student that he shows this side to – though I am human, he seems to appreciate me for my strength and my determination, though I think there is more to this than just respect! But maybe this is just wishful thinking - . What should I do Sango?"

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"**To: **futuristic-miko. hotmail. com**  
><strong>

**Subject: ** Hang on tight!

**Text:**

Hang on tight, Kags! I didn't know this was going to happen! I am very sorry! I will talk to Miroku about this right now and I will call you later to tell you about what happened. I am going to meet with the dean of you University and make him listen to the situation.

Though I think those two professors of yours have suspected something, I don't know what to say about this. I think they are trying to protect you in their own way. I don't know what Sesshomaru Tashio is thinking but I hope he will do something about those things. You just hand on tight!"

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"**From: **Unknown Sender

**Text:**

Kagome Higurashi, I have heard about your predicament. I am very sorry about this. I would have never guessed that this was going to happen. I did make those teachers stop their vile acts, making them understand that their punishment was going to be severe if they do continue. But I never thought that my students were going to react like this. Your friend, Miroku, made me realize that what I have done is back firing in your direction. I am deeply sorry and, if you would like to meet with me at 10 this evening, at the restaurant called _'Seven Dragons' _ I will gladly talk with you about the future course of action. I have something to tell you as well, so please join me. I insist! The dean of Nakasumi Art University"

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"**To: **youkai_slayer. hotmail. com

**Subject: ** Holly shit!

**Text:**

Sango, why did Miroku lie to me? Why didn't he tell me that my dean was my very own inuyoukai professor, Sesshomaru Tashio? Why did he keep me in the dark till the man decided himself that he had to meet me in person to discuss? Is the world falling apart?

Yes! I found out! But what was most surprising is the fact that, after six months of talking to him day after day I find out that I like him more than I could admit but that is a story for another time. I met with him the other night at a restaurant called _'Seven Dragons' _ - which he owns as a matter of fact – and he told me that he will help me with the tight situation I was in by talking to all the students and clarifying things. He told me, as I was just staring, impolitely I may add, at him, that he will tell those mischievous students of his that I wasn't his or Hoshiyomi's mistress, nor will I ever be and that he will make anyone that tries to hurt me any further, suffer. All I have to do is stand there and look at them in the eyes without being scared. And I believed him – either that or the wine I was continuously sipping got to me first. I don't know what to do. This is the fist time I let anyone help me with such a problem and you know that this is not the first time I encounter something like this. I just hope everything will be alright."

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"**To: **hoshiyomi_sensei. hotmail. com

**Subject: **About Kagome Higurashi

**Text:**

Hoshiyomi, tomorrow, when we will gather all our students, plus those that are too curious to go to their respective classes, this Sesshomaru demands that you will sustain him in anything he will affirm without questioning his motives.

I have talked to the girl and I find it disturbing at how much weight she had lost in this past three months since she has started to help us in our own projects, which we make to help her in the future. The matter concerning the rumors that stain not only her honor but our own must be eradicated at once. The girl won't be able to hold on for much longer. Our female students are, as I have suspected, really vicious. They would eat anyone that dares to come closer to the object of their desire than they didn't managed to.

Furthermore, our brunette is beginning to attract too much attention, which I do not like. This is all."

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"**To: **lord_sesshomaru_of_the_west. hotmail. com

**Subject: **RE: About Kagome Higurashi

**Text:**

As you wish, Sesshomaru. But I have to tell you this, being one of your closest friends, when are you going to fess up to her about your true feelings? And to yourself if we are at this.

I will back you up. The girl is quite the interesting one: smart, beautiful, energetic and resourceful, she never ceases to amuse me. I have to tell you that, for a human girl, she is gorgeous: sapphire eyes that sparkle every time she finds something interesting, ebony locks that undulates rebellious on humid days, lean body, small and cute, she truly is the best student I ever had, not to mention the second human girl that has made you want to open your heart in front of her and that understands our condition better than my own mate does. Sure, she is no Rin, but Rin is your ward, whereas this little girl can be your mate. She's strong, independent and has this awesome power stored behind that frail mask of hers. I could sense it and so could you! Don't deny it, Sesshomaru!

But I will end this e-mail here. I guess you will do what you think is best. Good luck, my old friend!"

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"**To: **youkai_slayer. hotmail. com

**Subject: ** WOW!

**Text:**

Sango, I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes: Sesshomaru made all the students stop their useless struggles against me with just a few words and I could still remain by his side to learn about the domain I want to be a part of: interior and exterior design, though I think I could become a teacher as well. He made it look so easy and fun, even with all the girls that flock around him all the time that it made me a little envious.

But that is another story! I am finally free of that abusing roommate of mine! Sesshomaru made her change rooms with another girl, so now I have someone new to talk to, someone that doesn't salivate after my silver headed daiyoukai but after Ryura – you know, the third year I told you about; I even made him like me, though I couldn't possibly tell you how. I don't know myself! But he is now my friend along side all the other third years that just come to me when they need something, saying that I am the only one that can help them with Sesshomaru's and Hoshiyomi's classes - . I even helped her in talking to the arrogant youkai and, as I expected, they seem to date one another right now, though I don't know for how long.

Sango, thank Miroku for me. It seems that he has kept on talking to Sesshomaru and things have started to change for the best. I am currently helping him with this big project his corporation has, something I never dreamt of doing – and the company is the famous Tashio Corp. known all round the world, my professor being **that **billionaire Sesshomaru Tashio... I never suspected, though, if I think about it, how many Sesshomaru's can possibly exist? Dumb, Kagome! – and he says that he will hire me as his assistant if I come out to be first in my class four years in a row till I graduate. Can you imagine? After four years of learning at his University I get to work for him at his company. I still think this is a dream. Well, better keep it alive while I still can, right?"

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"**To: **futuristic-miko. hotmail. com**  
><strong>

**Subject: **That's great news, Kags!

**Text:**

I am really happy to see that you are happy! *tight hug* I really missed this side of you. I see that your love is responding to you, even though you haven't told him your feelings yet. This year is coming to an end and this is what happened to you, eh? You lucky girl, you!

Well, I find it interesting to see how you transformed from that shy Kagome to his wonderful, spontaneous girl. Should I say that it's because of **him? ** He does seem to help you more often now, plus, if I heard correctly from Miroku, you are his favorite student. And quite strange because I have met him before and he doesn't seem to be more than a block of ice, all stoic and unmoving. He doesn't seem to care about much, so these news you keep on sending me are quite a shocker. I couldn't believe it at first that your Ice Prince had started to talk to you but I am happy that he did.

Hope to hear from you soon! Lots of love from our side, Kags!"

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"**To:** futuristic-miko. hotmail. com

**Subject: **What's up girl?

**Text:**

How are you doing Kagome? It's been almost a year and half since I last e-mailed you properly! How have you been? I hope you are going as great as we are! "

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"**To: **youkai_slayer. hotmail. com

**Subject: **This is an Invitation

**Text:**

Oh, Sango, it's been so long since I last opened my mail box that I almost missed your message. I have called you numerous times before but you were too busy to stay and chat, so I forgot to e-mail you. I didn't have the time to stand around my computer much. Sesshomaru made sure of that!

First of all, I have to say this to you before I tell anyone else: Sesshomaru mated me! Can you believe it? He told me about half a year ago that he won't let any other male touch me because I belonged only to him, so we kind of...mated. Sure, we kissed before that and even dated a few times but it was in secret so that whole ordeal with the angry sex-deprived female students of his won't repeat. He got tired of hiding at some point in time when a couple of older students started to hit on me, so he made it clear that I wasn't available. He was quite...how should I put it... enraged by the fact that I seemed to spend time with males that didn't know their rightful place, so he made sure that they did notice who he was and what he was to me.

Oh, Sango, I have to tell you, this youkai is the best at anything. He is the greatest kisser and the best lover any female could dream about. He can practically make you melt with just one kiss. And the way he touches me... wow! You once told me how Miroku made you feel, right before you married him. He was your one true love, right? Well... multiply those feelings a million times more and you will realize just how I feel whenever I am with Sesshomaru. And the strangest thing is that I feel all giddy and warm even when he doesn't touch me. His presence is enough to make me feel warm and fluffy inside.

Hoshiyomi told me that I am the first human girl that Sesshomaru ever felt attracted too and it wasn't for my beauty or my body, though most of the youkai males would have went after this first hand. No! It was for myself, for being myself no matter what. It was for my caring nature, for my spirit, for my heart, for my selflessness. He had fallen in love with me because I defended those that could not be defended by anyone else, because I fought for causes that seemed lost; he had taken a liking to me because I found beauty where no one had seen before. It was so sweet and I thanked him so much for that! I know that my love would never tell me those things in public and he has yet to abandon himself in our love ,completely, like I have done, but I can't say that I mind. That's who he is and I thank the Gods that he isn't different.

I love him, Sango, more than I loved anyone before and he knows it and likes to play with those feelings till he makes me go crazy with want! Though he tells me he loves me... He does! So, I was thinking in bringing you guys over for dinner next week. I want Sesshomaru to meet you personally. Plus, I will bring my own parents, whereas he will come with his own. Let me say this one thing to you before I start bragging that my mate is the most beautiful male out of all and that there will be no other like him: his father is HOT! And I mean it with capital letters. And his mother? Wow... I look ugly, if you put us together, though Sesshomaru insists that I am way more beautiful. But they seem to acknowledge me, plus, his father has taken a real interest in me. He finds me amusing, if I were to quote him. He says that I am the best part in his son. Sango, this man is the splitting image of his son, or is it the other way around? Don't know and don't care! The only difference between those two is the second pare of stripes on Sesshomaru's face. But I prefer my mate out of all.

Now I sound like one of those obsessed girl and I don't like it. Well, Hoshiyomi is coming with his own mate, so you won't be alone there. I hope you come. Lot's of love, Kagome Tashio!"

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**-x-**

**A/N: **I don't own any of the characters! None of them! They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. You can find data about them on InuWIKI! Google it!

Love your reviews!


End file.
